


Calm Before the Storm

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: Sitting in the chamber and in their final moments of humanity, Akira gets taken up by a newstimulatingexperience...





	Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyaims](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyaims/gifts).



They had just barely managed to escape the demon by hiding in Ryo’s path through the floor. Akira didn't know that this little secret even existed and he had been to Ryo's place many times in his life. Combined with the fact that they had just witnessed a living, breathing demon in the flesh as well as other freaky stuff, Akira had a million questions swirling in his head. The door behind them closed shut, leaving the two of them in this narrow hallway by themselves with a nearby emergency light in the far corner being the only light source there.

Everything was quiet again, no demons scurrying about or other living souls roaming. The only noise is their shallow breathing as they both try to calm down. 

“Akira, you okay?”

“Yeah, you?”

“Yeah.”

There was a moment of silence between the two of them. Akira refused to move, wanting his eyes to adjust to the dim light. 

“What is this place?”

“This chamber was implemented years ago when my parents built the place. It was built so that if anything happened, it was essentially like a built-in bunker.”

Makes sense. 

“However, it has one flaw. Once inside, it's practically impossible to come back out.”

Akira gulped, this was what Ryo warned about earlier before the tentacle demon shattered the front window.

“I’m sorry you have to suffer with me, I really did want you to have a final moment being human.”

“It's alright, we didn't know this would happen so quickly. So is this the “frightening inheritance” that you mentioned?”

“Yes; however, there is something serious that you need to know that you’ve joined the cause.”

“What’s that?” Akira could hear the quiver in his own voice. 

“Well, in order to be able to stand toe-to-toe with a demon, there is one thing that has to occur.”

Ryo took a breath and Akira could see the fear in his face.

“Akira, we have to align with a demon.”

The chamber got deadly quiet, but Akira could hear his shaky breaths as he continued to control himself, just mere moments away from losing himself.

“I’m sorry to put you in such a position but there was no one else to turn to for this. The only one I can trust is you. I hope you can forgive me…”

Ryo was visibly shaking at that point, obviously distraught emotionally, so Akira tried to console him as best as he could but pulling him close and hugging him tightly. 

“Ryo, it’s okay. As horrifying as this is, I’m not going to just ditch you to your own devices, you’re my best friend! If being a demon is what it takes to take these bastards, then I’ll join you so that you don’t to fight this alone.”

Ryo was three seconds away from full-on crying into Akira’s shoulder. There was no way that this boy existed with him being as sweet as he is. They both held onto that hug like it was a lifeline, not wanting to lose that they both desperately needed, especially in times like this. They were the only ones here now, the point of no return had long since been crossed. 

“I’m not going to leave you, not like this.” Akira assured him

“Please don’t, I don’t know how I’ll live without you.”

“Can’t tell if you’re serious, or you’re trying to make a joke out of the situation.”

“Figured that it would help light the mood a little.”

The hug between was reluctantly broken as Ryo padded around his coat, feeling for something. He then took out a pack of cigarettes, taking out a stick and proceeded to light it. This was new to Akira, who had never seen Ryo smoke in his life. He watched in quiet curiosity as the thin, gray-colored smoke of the cigarette curled and dissipated as quickly as it formed, filling the area with the scent of nicotine. Ryo then waved him to sit on the floor against the wall, and so between the two of them, there they sat. 

“So you smoke now, huh? What’s in that?”

“Oh, this? It’s laced with drugs.”

Of course it was.

“Since when did you start smoking? That stuff’s bad for you!”

“I do it as to help me cope and medicate myself with something.”

“Still though…”

“I’ll be alright. Care to try?”

“I couldn’t do it, I gagged too much on that stuff the one time I tried it.”

“Is that all?” Ryo raised an intrigued eyebrow at his best friend. 

“Y-Yeah. I usually just stay away from that stuff, though if I’m being honest…”

Ryo noticed Akira’s face turning pink, even in the dim light.

“...I wish I could feel it without actually trying to smoke a cigarette, just to see what it feels like.”

Well shit, that was all he had to say, and Ryo had the perfect idea on how to do it, if Akira was at least a little willing. 

“Maybe, perhaps, there is a way to do it.”

“Th-there is?”

“Yeah, if you’re up for it.”

“What d’ya mean by that?”

Akira noticed that little gleam in his blue moon eyes, a tiny little gleam that Ryo had something in mind. Akira couldn’t stop staring at him, suspicion rising steadily as he suddenly felt shy.

“Something the matter? You look suspicious.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Well maybe if you scooted closer, I can tell you.”

So Akira did, albeit a little hesitantly, as he scooted over closer to Ryo to the point that he was almost on top of him. Ryo looked innocent the entire time but it almost appeared like an act.

“So why do I need to be on top of you just to figure out what cigarette smoke tastes like?”

“You did say you wanted to know, right?”

“Ye-Yes, but…” Akira’s voice faltered as he felt the side of Ryo’s face against his, hearing Ryo breathing quietly in his ear.

“How about a kiss?”

Akira’s face immediately grew several shades of dark red as he snapped his head around to view Ryo’s face, what the hell was he smoking!?

“The solution is a KISS?”

“Got any better ideas?”

Akira was about to interject but seemed to be at a loss for words as Ryo appeared to be coolly undisturbed. 

“R-Ryo, I’ve never kissed anyone!”

“Well, I can fix that.”

“RYO, NOT HELPING!” Akira shouted, his embarrassment being so visible that it could manifest itself into a living being if it wanted.

Ryo wanted to swoon, Akira looks so adorable all shy and embarrassed like this. 

“Alright, alright, calm down.”

He did calm down, but Ryo noticed that Akira still looked a little sad and it was starting to hurt his heart. Poor Akira really was a virgin, but Ryo was going to help with that. 

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, lots of people haven’t kissed someone yet, not even me.”

“Wait, you too?”

“Yeah.”

Ryo took another drag as they both sat in awkward silence.

“H-Hey, Ryo?”

“Yeah?”

“What do you think being kissed feels like?”

Ryo thought long and hard about the question as he took another drag of his cigarette. 

“I think… I feel like you get this feeling that, for a moment, everything just stops. When it’s someone you like, I feel like things would feel… kinda… soft? Is that the word?”

“Yeah, like you’re sharing a moment with someone and it’s just the two of you.”

“Yeah…”

They were both alone in this chamber, locked away from the outside and several steps from opening the door to Hell. There was no one hear to guide or condemn them, no one to tell them right from wrong. 

It was just the two of them.

“You okay, Akira?”

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

A faint blush dusted his cheeks again. Ryo knew that he wanted something but was too shy to ask for it.

“What are you being shy for?”

“Well… can I ask something?”

“Yes?” Ryo asked curiously, an eyebrow raised.

“Is it… is it normal if a boy likes… boys?”

Ryo’s eyes widened slightly at the harmless, yet deep question. 

“Yeah, it’s normal.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, like the air we breathe. Why do you ask?”

“It’s just… the more I think about it, the more I wanted to ask about it. But I was always scared to ask because of the potential backlash. It’s kinda new to me and I just wanted some assurance and peace of mind that it was okay to somebody.”

It just occurred to Ryo that they had never really looked into actually questioning their sexualities because everyone always told them it wasn’t okay, that it was wrong or that they would grow out of it if they thought about anything else than chasing girls. That was the status quo after all, with little or no room for experimentation. Ryo knew a thing or two about himself as he had come to terms with himself previously but this was really new for Akira.

Ryo started to see Akira’s widening eyes get those little sparkles in this that his heart go crazy.

Akira was so _cute_.

Akira blinked before looking away.

His next question would shake Ryo down to the core.

“Would it be okay if I… if I could… kiss you?”

Ryo didn’t wait another moment to answer.

“Yes, please do. I wouldn’t object to some tongue either.”

“Ryo~o” Akira whined.

Their faces were mere millimeters apart, the space between being hesitancy and wanting the other to take initiative. Akira could still smell the nicotine on Ryo’s breath, they were that close. 

“Please kiss me.”

They both closed their eyes as they both leaned forward. Ryo could feel Akira’s lips against his, trembling ever so slightly at the touch. The kiss itself may have been rather awkward but the chaste moment was genuine and had a feeling of softness, unlike anything either one of them felt before. Akira could taste the Ryo’s cigarette and the nicotine but it didn’t bother him so much. The kiss felt warm and comforting and it alleviated any fears that either one of them had.

This was it. This was the one thing that everyone in the world was seemingly against. The very idea of two boys being in an intimate moment like this was socially and morally wrong according to them. But they weren’t here in the chamber with them to say anything. 

They have no power here. 

The chaste kiss broke apart slowly with the both of them still reeling from what just happened. Akira felt a little woozy from the moment and took a few minutes for his head to clear. He could feel the drug’s effects already in his system, feeling almost a “lull”. 

“How was… How was that?”

“It felt really… really nice.”

“I was gonna say the same thing.” Ryo laughed a little at the end there. 

It was just a kiss but Ryo thought Akira was glowing, seeing Akira with a warm smile that was a ray of sunshine in this dark chamber in which they were trapped.

“You know, I kinda wanna do it again.”

Ryo’s brain just short-circuited at the comment as his face was a tomato red. 

“Wh-Wait, really!?”

“Yeah. Can we?”

There was no way that was happening. Ryo had to be dreaming surely.

He wasn't dreaming when Akira put his hands on his cheeks and tried to give Ryo the deepest kiss he could give, which surprised Ryo. 

Not that Ryo objected, anyway.

Ryo hesitantly placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on Akira's cheek, caressing it gently. God, this felt nice. Ryo always wanted to kiss him but didn’t know if he felt the same way. The kiss made them feel even warmer, so much so that other parts of them were getting rather warm as well. 

Ryo started to notice the discomfort the moment he shifted in his spot, but Akira was the first to break the kiss, leaving them both panting slightly. He noticed Akira looking away almost bashful, his cheeks being darker than before. Ryo just happened to glance down and notice a suspicious bump on Akira’s lap that the other was trying to hide. 

Oh.

“You're so cute when you're embarrassed. Was it that good?” Ryo observed with a smirk.

Akira nodded cutely, his hands still between his thighs.

“Well, if that felt good, maybe I could… provide a little more?”

“Like what?”

“Like taking care of your little “secret” for you.”

Akira's eyes widened again to the size of dinner plates and Ryo chuckled quietly. Akira was so easy to fluster.

“What do you mean by that!?”

“Whatever you want it to mean.”

Ryo took one strong drag and turned his head to release the the thin smoke. He took another.

“What are you doing?”

Ryo breathed out some more smoke.

“Sucking nic’ before I suck your dick.” Ryo teased with a smirk, laughing at Akira's reaction.

Akira balked, hiding his hard-on a little harder. Ryo's really was not making this easy for him with this sexual humor. How the hell was he so nonchalant about this!? 

The harder he tried to hide it, the harder he got. 

“Are you sure you don’t need any help?” Ryo whispered, sneaking his hand up to Akira’s thigh and feeling Akira tremble slightly.

“R-Ryo…”

“Yes? Do you want me to stop?”

“N-No… I want you… you to touch...me.” Akira breathed, a moan slipping out after every other word.

Ryo’s heart is pounding heavier than a beating drum. There he was, right in front of him with permission to touch him. Ryo had to keep from screaming by biting the inside of his cheek.

“Like this?” Ryo asked him as he slid his hand around Akira's thigh and gently squeezed him between his thighs. Akira couldn't help but utter quiet moans as Ryo kneaded him good. 

“Y-Yes… don't-don't stop…”

His moans didn't stop when Ryo went to kiss him again, with one hand still “massaging” him and the other caressing his cheek. Ryo could feel him physically hardening with each passing second. Akira was looking hot and bothered with his face flushed, his voice cracking and moaning and his vision thick with a sensual haze.

Ryo felt the front flaps of his coat being pulled as they both fell backwards onto the floor with Ryo on top of Akira awkwardly. Ryo’s hand was still near Akira’s crotch and his bulge could easily be felt, much to the other’s embarrassment.

“O-Oh… oh gosh…”

“My, you really are excited, aren’t you?”

“RYO!” 

“I guess I gotta take responsibility.”

“Wait, what do you mean by responsibility?” Akira watched curiously as Ryo sort of slid down his body to where his hips were, stroking his sides as he did so. 

“You know what a blowjob is?”

“A-A _what?_ ”

“It’s the act of me sucking your dick. As odd as it may sound, it’s a fairly common practice. Judging by your history, you’ve never gotten close to having one.”

“Well no, because I’ve never gotten this close to anyone like this!”

“I know you haven’t but I assure you, it’s gonna be painless and the only real method to getting rid of this.” Ryo emphasized by kneading Akira’s bulge a little, almost making Akira squeak. 

“Is it gonna feel weird?”

“For a first time, yes. Admittedly, it’s gonna feel kinda gross and odd, but I’m gonna make sure you feel good. It’s like masturbation, only a bit more… wet.”

“Alright, I trust you on this.” Akira relented hesitantly.

“Here, you might be a bit more comfortable standing up for this.” Ryo told him as he pulled Akira back up into a standing position with Ryo getting up on his knees in front of him. Without either one of them breaking eye-contact, Ryo had one hand on Akira’s hip to steady him and the other hand on the zipper of Akira’s pants, zipping down. Akira’s breathing got heavier as he gulped, looking down at Ryo “playing” with him slightly, teasing him by lightly fondling him between his boxers and his pants. Ryo slightly rubbed his thumb over what he believed to be the tip, making Akira intake sharply.

Akira was really sensitive and Ryo knew it.

“You’re so sensitive…” Ryo noted as he felt a wet spot and rubbed it, making Akira whine and his legs tremble. Why was Ryo waiting so long to do it? Why doesn’t he get on with it?

Ryo was going to relentlessly tease the crap out of Akira if it meant seeing his cute face all flustered and red.

Ryo’s fingers glided the bulge and rested on the hem of his boxers, tempted to pull them down but wanted to tease a little more by playing with the hem.

“Pleaseeeee, get on with it! I can’t stand it!”

“Aren’t you impatient? I suppose I have been playing with you long enough, and you have been patient thus far. Just know that you can grab onto my shoulders to support yourself if you need it.”

Akira closed his eyes shut and could feel Ryo pulling the hem of his boxers down, seeing his dick in its full glory. He still didn’t open his eyes but could only imagine what Ryo’s face looked like.

Ryo, on the other hand, was pleasantly surprised at Akira’s erection, noticing that he was a little bigger than Ryo thought. It was pink, a little wet and pointed almost straight at him. No matter, this made Ryo all the more crazy to do it; after all, Ryo had always wanted to give Akira some much needed loving since he first knew him.

“You’re so cute, Akira. Just the right size, too.”

Akira made an incoherent noise similar to an embarrassed whine.

“Just let me know when to stop so you can take a breather for a second.”

“I will.”

That’s when Akira felt it, and oh Lord was it indescribable. He first felt Ryo’s lips on the tip and was sucking him in little by little. Ryo was definitely right when he said that it was going to be wet as his dick felt the insides of Ryo’s mouth and that was making Akira feel all kinds of things, all while being incredibly sensitive. Ryo’s lips would tighten around his dick, applying gentle pressure making Akira squirm, sending electrifying jolts throughout his body. Akira’s entire body was teeming with sensitivity, with clenched fists and curled toes. His knees were even buckled a little to support himself. When Ryo added a little tongue to the mix and Akira wanted to melt right then and there.

Sweet Christ, it felt so wonderful.

Ryo was taking all of the sweet, sweet sounds that Akira was making, like his little cries and cracked moans. He could feel Akira’s hips physically buck forward, so he had both hands on Akira’s hips. Akira actually didn’t taste that bad and Ryo was surprised by this as well. He thought Akira tasted sweet, like candy sweet and Ryo wanted to taste every single bit of him. 

Somewhere during the session, an idea came to Ryo and he knew it had to be done.

Akira started to receive vibrations where his dick was and it made him enter another plane of sublime, feeling almost nothing, but tears budding in his eyes. The feeling felt so wonderful and Akira was seeing a haze again in his vision. He then almost fell on top of Ryo again, holding on to his shoulders like a his life depended on it since his knees were getting too weak to stand. Apparently the idea that Ryo had was in the form of humming around Akira’s dick to create vibrations. Well, the idea must have been working extremely well, because Ryo then started to taste a little bit of pre-cum in his mouth. Ryo knew that Akira wasn’t going to last long in this state, given that he was new to this and hadn’t built up a form of resistance yet to make the experience last longer. 

Ryo sensed Akira’s body trembling visibly while gasping and moaning. A part of Ryo knew that Akira was about to go over the edge and climax. It was also evident by the introduction of some more pre-cum that Ryo was tasting in his mouth. Akira was inching closer and closer and Ryo could also feel the tension rising right before he would release.

Akira was so sensitive he felt numb. His body felt blistering hot and he was shaking like a leaf. He was mere seconds away from releasing everything in his body into Ryo’s mouth and he wasn’t sure if Ryo could take it all.

“R-Ryo… Ryo, I’m gonna… I’m gonna, I can’t… It’s com-It’s gonna come out! It’s coming out- _Ahhhhh!_ ”

Akira braced himself, and in a split second with a gasp and a guttural moan, he felt his entire body release and came into Ryo’s mouth, with the latter trying to digest everything he was receiving with vigor. Ryo was bound and determined to get every single last drop, not bothered by the rhythmic bucking of Akira’s hips as his body was experiencing a sexual high. Akira was panting heavily as he was waiting for his twitching body to calm back down from the high. His flow eventually slowed down with Ryo taking most, if not all of it, with some of the cum still leaking from his lips. 

Akira opened his eyes a little to see Ryo still on the floor in front of him with those blue moon eyes and cum-stained lips, watching him pull out slowly for a final stroke.

Ryo smirked as he seductively licked the remaining cum off of his lips and taking it all in, making Akira blush again. 

“I must say, you taste wonderful, dear.”

Akira was at a loss of words as his face spoke his reaction to Ryo, pleasantly shocked.

“I-I wasn't too much, was-was I?”

“Not at all! You were perfectly fine.” Ryo assured him as he stood back up. 

This did provide some comfort to Akira, who Ryo thought was actually glowing and looked so precious. Akira took a moment to adjust himself as Ryo waited patiently. Getting himself in order, Ryo took out a napkin that he had in his trench coat pocket and dabbed over Akira's face with it, noticing that Akira sweating a lot. 

“Thank you, you don't have to do this.”

“It's fine, I did say I was gonna take care of you didn't I?”

“Yeah.”

They both smiled at each other before looking away, all shy like small school boys. 

Ryo felt two hands sneak into his and looked down before looking right in front of him to see Akira being a little ray of sunshine that made his poor gay heart beat just a little faster. 

“Thank you for that… experience.”

“Ye-Yeah. Did it feel good?”

“Yup, it did.”

“Good, I was a little worried there.”

“You were great! Also, who knew that humming could be used for that?”

“Just came up with that on a whim and was curious.”

Ryo felt their hands slipping apart only for Akira to wrap his arms around Ryo's neck and lay his head against his. Ryo's heart was beating like a drum again as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Akira's waist in a comforting embrace. 

“You're warm.” Akira whispered.

“Oh?”

“Soft, even. I love getting hugs from you.”

“Guess I gotta give more hugs, 'cause you deserve it.”

“Please do. I like you a lot and I wanna be near as much as I can.”

Ryo's eyes widened at this little revelation. This was certainly news to him, and although Akira may have not known it, he liked him a lot, too but was too shy to say anything. 

“I… I like you, too.” 

“You, too?”

“For a really long time.”

“At least we can say that to someone. It makes me really happy to say it.”

“Me, too.”

Akira hummed happily, tightening his hug. 

Ryo made a quiet vow that he would try to protect Akira as much as he could, that he was going to be there for him.

Even if it meant at the cost of his life.


End file.
